


You're the one

by SettleDownWithMe



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Diary, English work, F/M, Original Character(s), Parents-Teen Relationship, was a homework
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 22:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1619252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SettleDownWithMe/pseuds/SettleDownWithMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke is a demon, Justine is an angel. They met on Earth and fell in love. But unfortunatly, Justine's parents discovered it. And they won't let them live their love. But you can't separate two soul-mates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're the one

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ! I have to say that I'm French, so if there are some mistakes, I'm sorry. So, this was an English homework and the subject was : "Write a page of a diary about Parents Pressure." This is not my best work but it's the only one I have in English for now. Tell me if you like it !

Tuesday, April 20th 

I haven’t write since a very long time, I apologize. But now, I need to talk, or to write, it doesn’t matter, about what happened during the past weeks. I feel really bad and really sad about this, and I need to sort of recap everything, or I’ll become mad.   
On the 2nd of April, I lied to my parents, and I went to the humans’ world. I know I shouldn’t have done that, because even if humans can’t see us, I’ve heard some of them can feel our presence. But I wanted so bad to discover their way of life and all the things I’ve heard about but never see. So I escaped the house in the morning, while everyone was asleep.  
It was darker down there, but it was great. Really great. I was looking everywhere, my eyes wide open, trying to look really carefully to be able to remember all the details when I was going to be back home. And while I was walking down a street, someone stopped me. I first thought it was my dad, or maybe my mum, then I thought about some friend of them who had been following me. But it was not.   
I turned around and I saw this boy, with big black wings on his back.   
A demon.   
His name’s Luke and at the opposite of the stereotypes about demons, he is absolutely beautiful: big cerulean blue eyes, and blond hair. I was scared at the beginning, I froze, because I never saw a demon so close before, and his black wings were so intimidating! But he had that voice that made me believe he would never hurt me. A beautiful deep voice. When he asked me “You’ve never visit earth right? You maybe need a guide.” I couldn’t help but agree. I trusted him. Well, I had no choice, too. I couldn’t call my parents, or someone else, I was on earth. And I wanted to believe I could trust him. We walked and talked for a very long time about our lives. We are living quite differently: in Hell, they are free to go where they want, to do whatever they want, but they don’t have as much privileges as us, angels.  
It was great to talk to Luke. You know, to talk to someone who understands you, or at least, tries to understand you.   
We met several times. We both knew that we shouldn’t be seeing each other and that I could have huge problems, but we both didn’t care. We were fine and happy. He showed me places I had been dreaming about, beautiful monuments like the Eiffel Tower, or the Empire State Building. I had to be really careful to see him, because of my parents.  
Of course, angels are not allowed to talk or see demons. We are the opposite, like the sun and the moon, or fire and water. None of the angels I know have ever been talking to a demon. They are all afraid. They think demons are horrible creatures, without any soul, that only think about killing angels or humans. But now, I know they are not like this. At least, not all of them. Because Luke is the sweetest person I’ve ever seen.   
I perfectly remember the day we kissed for the first time. It was on the 14th. We were in lying on the grass, in a sort of park, side by side. He turned his face, moved closer to me, and deployed his wings around our bodies, creating a great shield around us. And he kissed my lips. It was soft and sweet, and I wanted that moment to last forever. It was perfect, Luke was perfect. He gave me one of his dark feathers, and I gave him one of my white ones. We continued seeing each other every day, giving us meetings with little letters like this one he gave me. (Letter)   
We were living happily, but everything must end right? I don’t know how, but Mum and Dad discovered something, maybe the feather, or a note. But, whatever happened, they followed me.   
I was with Luke, safe in his arms. I told me he loved me, and then leaned back to kiss me. I was feeling so high, like on top of the world thanks to this three little words, “I love you”. But before his lips could touch mine, my father stopped him.   
He grabbed him by one of his beautiful wings and pulled him away from me. I screamed, told my father to let Luke go, but there was nothing else I could do. My father hit Luke on the face, and I tried very hard to run to help the one that I love, but my mother was holding me too tightly. I remember when I saw blood starting to stream down Luke’s face, my mum put her wings around me, so I couldn’t see anymore, but I could still hear the sound of the punches against Luke’s skin.   
Sorry about the tears, but I remember perfectly the way my father’s hand hit Luke’s cheek, the way pain was noticeable on his face, and I swear I could feel the pain like he did  
. I almost heard my heart break in my chest.   
My parents took me back home. It happened this morning.   
They talked to me for almost three hours, and it was a nightmare. I was sitting on the sofa while they were standing in front of me. They yelled at me, first saying it was a shame to have a daughter who kissed a demon, and that no angel will never want to marry me now. And… and they forced me to promise to never see Luke again. I had to promise this; my dad threatened to kill Luke, and I don’t want him to be hurt because of me. My parents think all demons are bad, but this is not true. Luke is adorable, he protects me, and I feel in the way he kisses me that he is sincere.   
I’m afraid for Luke, and for me. They want to choose who I am going to marry, but it can’t be like this. I really can’t marry someone I hardly know, somebody I don’t love. I won’t be happy this way, I told them, but they keep on treating me like a baby, it’s unbearable. They won’t let me choose what I want to do with my life.   
I’m feeling all alone, and so much misunderstood. I can’t believe that I maybe won’t see Luke again. You know, thanks to him, I changed my mind, and I’m much more opened-minded.   
Two days ago, he told me that we could run away together.  
Just the two of us.   
I asked him where, and he said this words:   
“No matter where we go since I am with you baby”.   
I said no, because of my parents. Because I didn’t want to leave them. But now, I seriously have to rethink my life: my first solution is to leave this place with Luke, to go far away, or to stay here, unhappy, living a life that doesn’t worth it. 

Saturday, April 24th

Here I am again. I’ve been trying my best to be the perfect girl during the past four days: I helped my parents every time they needed it, I smiled when I was expected to, and I even talked to the boy they wanted me to meet. But that’s not me, I am not that girl.   
So I took my decision: this morning, I left our house. I’ve been really careful, making no noise, and I left a note in the kitchen, saying I want to be with Luke, no matter what, and they can’t change my mind.   
I think they’ll try to find me, but we are perfectly hidden. I’m not afraid of them anymore.   
I did sacrifices to be with Luke, but it was worth it. Because now, in his arms, I know I’ve found the place where I should be.   
I truly love him, no matter the rules and the danger.

Wednesday, October 15th 

It’s been two years. I am with Luke since two wonderful years. I just wanted to end this diary by saying that I am finally happy. No one found us, we live peacefully, with our new-born baby. Nothing could be better.   
Nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> The end ! Tell me if you liked it, it would be great to have opinions ! Thanks for reading !


End file.
